villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pluto (Black Butler)
Pluto, nicknamed Plu-Plu, is a demon hound that the Phantomhive household picks up in the Black Butler/''Kuroshitsuji'' anime. He was later become a minor antagonist of the Anime. He was voiced by Z. Charles Bolton. Biography Houndsworth When the Phantomhive household goes to the village of Houndsworth, they initially believe the legend of the Demon Hound to be a farce created by Henry Barrymore, but when he is dragged from the cell where he was being kept and is found dead, they investigate further. Finnian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka initially discover a strange, nude man, and before they can investigate him further, they are distracted by the townspeople. When they turn around, they see a large Demon Hound, but decide to follow him further when they notice he is carrying part of Angela Blanc's clothing. However, it turns out that he was just her pet, but had killed Henry because of his abuse of the Demon Hound legend. Angela asks if they will take him in so he can behave better, and Ciel Phantomhive agrees, knowing how much Sebastian despises dogs. Shard of Hope He aids Ciel, Grell Sutcliff, and Sebastian in finding Elizabeth Midford by unsealing the door to the tower she is being held in. After their fight with Drossel Keinz he is seen calmly laying at Drossel's master's feet, much to Ciel's and Sebastian's surprise. It is later shown that the reason for this is because the puppet manipulating Drossel was controlled by Angela. Conspiracy and Revenge Pluto is seen when Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian recall their pasts and how they were recruited. He is seen helping Finnian with his gardenwork, though he creates more problems by burning all the trees. Later, he uses his fire breath to defend Phantomhive Manor. When Ash Landers goes on the rampage, he uses Pluto's demon hound abilities to set most of London on fire. As he goes out of control and cannot be stopped with mere anesthetic, Ciel orders his servants to kill Pluto. Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy sadly agree, and using their various skills, are able to take him out, injuring themselves in the process. In the end Sebastian promises Ciel that he would "gather Pluto's bones" later, indicating that Pluto had been killed. Appearance In his human form, Pluto has shoulder-length, silver hair, red eyes and slit pupils, fangs, and black toenails. He is often shown nude in his human form, since he frequently changes back and forth from his human form to his demon hound form. Eventually, he wears a suit. In his demon hound form he becomes a immense and monstrous dog, with white fur. Personality Pluto never speaks, and simply makes dog-like sounds, such as howling, barking, and whining noises. Even in his human form, he retains dog-like characteristics, such as continuing to run around on all fours and using his nose to find things. He can turn into his human form upon will, or unintentionally when excited. Pluto does not seem to be overly fond of most people, but listens to Sebastian Michaelis most of the time and is notably envious when Sebastian gives his attention to a cat. He likes Innuko dog treats. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Servant of Hero Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mute Category:Tragic Category:Humanoid Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Kuroshitsuji Villains Category:Criminals Category:Scapegoat Category:Indie/Doujin Villains